The Valkubus Adventure
by DarkFaith13
Summary: Bo and Tamsin are together but that doesn't mean that anything is peaceful...in fact the exact opposite. Post season 3 AU. Tamsin is back to life and the gang has a whole new adventure to embark on. (I own nothing.) I began to write this before S4 so it ignores everything that happened after the S3 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Afreet Bitch

The Succubus pulled her little yellow car up outside an abandoned hotel. "This is it" Dyson stated from the back seat looking up from the GPS tracker.

"An Afreet who wants to fry our skins hiding in a creepy dark hotel" Kenzi whined pulling out Geraldine. "Remind me why I come to these things again?"

The female detective in the back seat rolled her eyes. "'For all I care you can keep you're useless ass planted in the car. But first you're going to move and let me out because this midget of a car was not designed with Valkyrie legs in mind." After rolling her eyes in an irritated manner the goth girl got out of the car, allowing the detectives to follow.

"So how are we doing this?" Bo asked walking up to the others steadying a blade on her back.

"Well I think that we should start from the bottom up. You can go through the back with Kenzi while Tammers and I can go in through the front" the wolf said ignoring the displeased glare from his partner. Bo smiled at the Valkyrie sympathetically before nodding to Dyson and turning down the alley, closely followed by her human. Rain began to fall onto the detectives causing them to raise their eyes to the darkening sky. "Let's go" Dyson said walking toward the hotels front doors. Tamsin followed close behind him moving a strand of hair away from her perfect face.

Upon entering the reception area and navigating around with their flashlights they found a stairwell leading up as well as one going down. "Do we split up so one of us can search the basement? Bo is definitely not going to leave her human; and this bitch could be hiding anywhere." Tamsin looked to Dyson. He nodded back. "I call basement" the Valkyrie claimed tossing her head to the side slightly.

"I don't know Tamsin. You'll be several floors away from the rest of us and all by yourself" the wolf replied concerned.

"Yeah but your sense of smell will help you search the multiple floors faster while I just have the one. Besides if she's down there she'll learn not to mess with a Valkyrie pretty damn fast. I have a brand new life cycle. Remember?" At this the wolf relented and they split up.

Meanwhile Bo and Kenzi were making their way to the first floor. "You know I really hope we can find our way around this hotel easily because the last time I was in a maze with an Afreet it was not so much fun" Bo said pulling her sword out at the first landing and opening the door cautiously. Kenzi followed close behind hand on her own sword. Bo surveyed the area. From what she could tell the hallways were arranged in a square with approximately five rooms on each side of each hallway. She decided she would search the rooms in her current hallway. "Kenz, why don't you stay near the stairwell we don't want her sneaking out while I check the rooms."

"If this is your way of trying to keep me safe from the Afreak I don't appreciate it" Kenzi stage whispered.

Bo looked back at her wryly. "Maybe it is but it's also important." Kenzi sighed but stayed in position.

Bo searched the rooms in the first and second hallways without incident. Upon entering the third she started seeing a figure walk out of a room in the dark but before attacking realized it was her wolf friend. "Hey what's going on?"

"Hey Bo. The Afreet will be easier to find with the two of us checking the same floor at the same time. You should do two hallways and I'll do the other two." She nodded they both looked around. "Where's Kenzi?" the wolf questioned not seeing her there.

"Guarding the stairwell, so the Afreet can't double back. Tamsin?"

"She decided she should search the basement while I came up here with you" Dyson said slowly knowing the succubus wouldn't like the situation. Bo frowned and groaned aloud.

"Let's get this done quickly. She better not get herself killed down there."

"She'll be fine" Dyson said not quite believing it himself.

"Let's go. Only five more floors" Bo said moving toward her stairwell.

In the basement Tamsin wandered around looking for any sign of life. She kept as much cover at her back as possible. The blonde held a flashlight over her firearm. Even if she couldn't kill an Afreet with a bullet she could at least mark her. She moved her hands in the direction she was looking so it would be well lit. The job would be a lot easier with a headlamp. Not a stupid looking one attached to a hardhat but ones doctors use in surgery. Hearing a noise to the left she aimed her firearm and flashlight only to see water leaking into the basement. Unfortunately the basement was not a large open space easy to search. It was separated into sections by concrete walls. Large amounts of well used furniture and maintenance equipment cluttered the musty area. She walked as silently as possible, listening to the sounds around her.

The Valkyrie turned another corner keeping her back against an old bookcase. Before she could think to move, an arm was wrapped around her from behind. The fae's instincts kicked in and she threw her body to the side as the Afreet shot a bullet right at her. "Fuck" the Valkyrie swore feeling a sharp pain in her left bicep. She aimed her weapon at the Afreet but was forced to dodge another shot by throwing herself to the ground. The Valkyrie grunted as she immediately pushed herself back up with her injured arm. She looked around for the Afreet but couldn't see her. Just as she realized why, three sets of footsteps ran up behind her. She looked back briefly to make sure the noise originated from her friends before returning her attention to the direction she suspected her adversary was in.

"We heard gun shots" Dyson voiced.

"Dude, why would you live in the basement?" Kenzi frowned looking around.

"Tamsin you're bleeding" Bo spoke in unison with the other two.

"Just shut up. All of you" Tamsin looked around carefully. "She can disguise herself as inanimate objects." Kenzi cringed and jumped away from the hat stand next to her knocking over another in the process. The Succubus turned to give her an incredulous look.

"Sorry" the goth girl mouthed. They remained still for a short while. Dripping could be heard both from the leaks in the room as well as from the gunshot wound on the Valkyrie's arm. Dyson's nostrils flared searching for the enemy. Tamsin tilted her head to the side shadows collecting around her eyes. "You don't want to do this. You really want to come out of hiding and show yourself to us" her voice flowed around the room casting doubt in its wake. After a few brief seconds the Afreet appeared in the place of an old mattress to the right of the group. The creature was still holding her gun.

The wolf reacted immediately throwing himself in her direction; tackling the fae to the ground. She managed to keep a grip on her gun and aimed it at his face only to have the succubus lop of her gun hand with a sword. The Afreet screamed loudly.

"There" Bo said "Maybe next time you'll think about this before you shoot other fae. And also…"she smirked "…I have my mark on you." The Succbus leaned down near the Afreet's ear as Dyson got up. "I command you to go back to your own plane and stay there. Now" Seconds later the creature disappeared leaving the heroes alone.

"Well, job well done gang" Tamsin stated placing a hand on her wound nonchalantly.

Bo's focus immediately switched to the blonde as she rushed over, concerned. "Here let me give you some chi."

In the background Kenzi grabbed the wolf's arm pulling him out of the basement. "Trust me you don't want to be around for what happens next. Once I was asleep when they went at it in the crack shack and I woke up thinking there was an earthquake."

Bo leaned up towards the Valkyrie's lips attempting to kiss her. "Wait" the blonde said.

The Succubus pulled back confused "Why?"

"Because the bullet didn't go all the way through. I don't want to heal with it still in there." The Valkyrie paused before sticking her fingers into the wound. She screamed as she widened the hole searching for the metal. She felt a wave of heat engulf her body and beads of sweat trailed down from her hair line. Bo quickly reached out towards the Valkyrie her hand glowing with waves of pleasure. "Thanks" the pain lessened a little and the Valkyrie was able to pull out the metal. Blood started to pour down her arm without the bullet to staunch the flow. She tossed the bloody bullet to the ground.

Bo reached up for her face with both hands and pulled her down to transfer chi. Orange whisps of energy danced from the mouth of the Succubus and into the Valkyrie's. Bo pulled Tamsin closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips, before reaching down to check that the blonde's injury had healed. The flesh had knitted itself together completely. The blood and the tear in the jacket were the only indicators that Tamsin had ever been hurt. Bo smiled up at the Valkyrie.

Just seconds ago the blonde's aura was barely a flicker but now Bo thought it could rival the sun. The Valkyrie bent down and kissed the Succubus deeply and after an unknown period of time she parted the brunette's lips with her tongue. Their tongues and lips interlocked in a frenzy of passion. Bo pulled away slightly to catch her breath her arms still around the taller woman's waist.

"Bo" Tamsin whimpered her breath ghosting over her partner's lips.

Bo looked into captivating green "I know, babe." She leaned in to kiss Tamsin again whilst slowly unbuttoning the blue half-sleeve the blonde was wearing. The Succubus paused while unbuttoning the one in between the blonde's breasts to cup them with her hands. Tamsin moaned loudly. "Fuck Bo" her noises echoed around the basement.

The succubus finished unbuttoning the shirt before pushing it off the blonde's shoulders and deftly undoing a grey lace bra. Bo began to kiss down the Valkyrie's neck as Tamsin removed her jacket. Bo had to stop her descent down the soft pale flesh as the blonde pulled her shirt over her head. Bo's lips had reached her lover's cleavage and began to place open mouthed kisses over her lover's breasts. She barely noticed when Tamsin undid her bra stealthily and with only two fingers. "Oh yeah" Tamsin moaned feeling Bo's warm mouth and tongue surround a hard nipple. Her soft fingers threaded into Bo's hair causing the brunette to smirk as she continued her actions. Bo used one of her hands to please the unattended breast while using her other hand to grasp a perfectly shaped ass. This action caused the blonde to hiss. Bo started to move her kisses downward causing the Valkyrie to arch her back. Bo dipped her tongue into the blonde's belly button on her way down. The succubus placed an open mouthed kiss on soft pale flesh just above Tamsin's pants before undoing the button and zipper and yanking them down along with the blonde's grey and black lace underwear. As the Valkyrie panted above her Bo traveled down further leaving the tip of her nose against the other fae until she reached her destination. Then Bo sucked on Tamsin's clit hard whilst tonguing it at the same time. "Oh god yes, yes, yesssss" the Valkyrie threw her head back and closed her eyes at the sensation. Bo felt herself become even wetter as she tasted the blonde and listen to her moans. After a while the brunette moved her mouth and thrust her tongue into her lovers opening. "Bo" Tamsin screamed at the sensation, thrusting further towards her lover's mouth. Tamsin's hands searched for something to hold onto and found an old wooden dresser next to them. Bo brought her fingers to Tamsin's clit as she thrusted with her tongue. "Uuuhh Faster" the blonde moaned. Bo quickly obeyed earning a "FUCK YES" in response. Just a few seconds later Tamsin was screaming her girlfriend's name as she came.

Meanwhile in the car….

"RAAAAAA" the goth girl said holding her fingers like claws.

"No you're not a cheerleader. It's more like…"

"You know what forget it I'm not a wolf. I can't growl" Kenzi took off her boots and placed her feet on Dyson's thighs. He looked at her confused. "Well don't just sit there rub them." She gestured with a gloved hand to her foot.

The wolf sighed and rolled his eyes. "Geeze, they're just going to leave us out here?"

"Yes they are. Just one of the perks of being the bestie of the world's finest Succubabe."

Back inside the building's basement Tamsin had her fingers inside Bo, whose back was against the wall. Tamsin kissed her intermittently as she thrusted with her fingers curled. Bo was panting head tilted back with occasional gasps and moans of pleasure. Her hand held onto Tamsin's bicep and she felt the powerful muscles ripple with each thrust. "Uh harder Tammy" the succubus moaned her hips twitching forward. When the Valkyrie complied Bo's moans began to increase. "Oh uh ahhhh."

"You like that don't you? My powerful Valkyrie fingers deep inside you" the blonde whispered in the brunette's ear. The sound of the woman's voice caused the succubus's eyes to turn blue and a few moments later she came screaming.

As Bo tried to catch her breath Tamsin removed and licked her fingers with a mischievous look on her face, her green eyes glinting. Bo reached forward and ran her hand down the side of her Valkyrie's face and neck. "I love your rebirth. It feels like we have sex all the time now."

Tamsin smirked "That's because we do. After a Valkyrie is reborn her hormones take time to rebalance. That's why right now, I think about sex even more than you do."

Bo smirked back at her "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh yeah" the Valkyrie said leaning in to kiss her again. But just at that moment both of their phones started to ring. They both picked up at the same time.

"Bo are you done yet Wolf man and I are bored."

"Tamsin are you done? Kenzi and I are bored"

The two callers smirked at each other and waited for their partners to come outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Afreet Bitch 2.0

"OH god Oh god, yes, yes TAMSIN" Bo writhed under Tamsin on the couch. The vial hanging around her neck glittered in the sun, as did the Valkyrie hair within it.

"Oh god my eyes MY EYES" the two fae turned their heads to see Kenzi rolling around on the floor hands over her eyes. They both rolled their eyes and got dressed as they heard her carrying on. "Oh the humanity. My life will never be the same again. Those horrible images burnt into my poor human brain."

"You can shut up now Kenz and open your eyes were fully dressed" Bo raised her eyebrow. Kenzi peaked out from between her fingers before taking her hands away from her face.

"You know I watch T.V. on that couch."

Tamsin huffed "You know you live with a Succubus so get over it already."

"Already? It happened like 30 seconds ago. And with how long you've been alive it must be like a millisecond for you" Kenzi pointed a gloved finger at the Valkyrie.

"If you don't stop talking about my age I'll prove my youth to you by taking of my clothes again" Tamsin threated voice rising in pitch.

"No oh god. You' re young. You're young." Kenzi waved her hands on the sides of her head.

"That's what I thought" said the triumphant Valkyrie as Bo giggled at their interaction.

"Alright I gotta go into work for a bit" Tamsin announced. She went over to the counter where her gun was and strapped it on.

Bo walked over to her and pecked her on the lips. "Bye babe. See you at the Dal later?"

"When have you ever known me to turn down an opportunity to drink alcohol?"

"True" Bo chuckled brushing back some of that lucky hair with a hand, before Tamsin turned and walked out the door.

Tamsin got into the front seat of her truck and turned the key in the ignition. She went to reach for the parking break when suddenly there was an arm around her throat cutting off her air supply. Then there was a mouth next to her ear "She's coming. She want's you." Then the arm tightened more and the Valkyrie began to struggle for air.

She glimpsed the Afreet from the other day in the rear view mirror as she tried to pry off the arm. She was shocked to find she couldn't. These bitches weren't supposed to be as strong as a Valkyrie. Black dots started to appear in her visual field. She reached into her pocket for a knife and tried to saw at the creatures arm but it had no effect. She was going to die just months after beginning a new lifecycle. Tamsin, growing faint, lifted her leg as high as she could and slammed her knee into the car horn as hard as she could and kept pressing.

Seconds into the action the arm around her throat as well as the Afreet just disappeared. Tamsin leaned forward as her foot fell back to the floor. Her breathing was ragged and she coughed several times trying to catch her breath. She had tears running down her face from oxygen deprivation. As she massaged the bruised flesh on her neck, the driver's side door opened revealing a worried Bo. "Tam, what happened?" she reached forward brushing some hair out of the Valkyrie's face.

Tamsin looked up green eyes sparkling with tears and glinting with anger. Her voice came out in an unhealthy rasp "It was the Afreet bitch in the back of my fucking truck. Tried to choke me to death." Bo reached up and wiped the moisture from Tamsin's face. She then placed a finger under Tamsin's chin and tilted her head back. When she saw a massive bruise covering the whole area she clenched her teeth together. "Oh when I see that bitch she is so dead."

"I don't think you're going to get the chance. There's no way a normal Afreet could overpower a Valkyrie." A look of concentration crossed her face. "Plus I think she somehow got her hand back. What the fuck is it with the hands?" The Valkyrie frowned thinking of the hand the Wanderer sent her from Acacia.

"How did she get her hand back?" Bo looked confused.

Tamsin's eyes widened "Does it look like I fucking know?" her voice cracked.

Bo looked at her concerned. "You're right sorry." She reached into the truck to help Tamsin get out and held her girlfriend to her, resting her chin on top of a blond head. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too. Do you know what a pussy I'd look like if I died right at the beginning of a new cycle?"

Bo sighed and placed a kiss on her head as she inhaled the Valkyrie's scent. "Come on. Come back inside. We can call Dyson." She held out her hand to the Valkyrie who took her keys out of the ignition before grasping it.

"Fucking Afreet" Tamsin complained coughing in more air. Bo rubbed her back hoping it might help.

When they got back inside Bo had Tamsin sit on the couch with her while she called Dyson. All the while she continued to touch her Valkyrie. Running her fingers through her hair, rubbing her back and playing with her fingers. When the call was over, the Kenzi who had been staring at them impatiently waiting for an explanation finally cracked.

"Ok what the fae just happened?"

"Tamsin just almost got choked to death by that Afreet from the other day. Who is apparently stronger than she is supposed to be and has her hand back."

"How did she get her hand back?" Kenzi looked puzzled. Tamsin just groaned and put her face in her hands. Bo grabbed the blondes hand and brought it to her mouth.

Tamsin lifted her head slightly "To be honest I'm way more concerned about the fact that she disappeared after."

"Disappear like ran or disappear like poof" Kenzi put both of her hands in front of her and opened them to demonstrate the poof.

"Like poof" Tamsin replied. "God it sounds ridiculous."

"Hey. It's not. You have bruises around your neck to prove it" Bo looked at Tamsin. "Do you want some Chi?"

"No if we start that we won't stop." Her voice was still rough from the attack.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tamsin's voice broke it. "Bo, please stop touching me." Kenzi watched amused.

Bo looked down at the Valkyrie eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" Just seconds later she felt a wave of pure and powerful lust radiate from the blonde. Bo removed her hand and closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. "Are you serious? You just had a near death experience and we're waiting for Dyson with Kenzi. Also we just did that less than an hour ago."

"I told you when a Valkyrie is reborn she has a sex drive that can rival a Succubus" Tamsin said frustrated.

"So that explains all the banging that's been happening?" Kenzi said wide eyed.

"Someone's banging?" Dyson queried from the door he just entered. "I hope that's not what I was called here for."

"No one's banging." Bo replied "Tamsin got attacked on her way to work."

Dyson's expression quickly turned to concern. "Are you ok?" he rushed over to his partner looking for any damage.

"I'm fine" her voice still scratched against her throat. "Just a little strangling."

"Oh it was the Afreet from the other day" Kenzi piped up.

"The Afeet's back?" He frowned.

"Oh and with her hand back" Kenzi replied.

"How did she get her hand back?" he questioned.

"Ok that's it I'm going to kill the next person to ask about the fucking bitch's hand" Tamsin said shooting up from her seat. "There's more important things to worry about here."

"Ok we know" Bo said gently pulling Tamsin back into her seat by her wrist.

"You may be more right about that then you know" Dyson said handing Tamsin a blue file.

The others were silent as she flipped through the sheets of paper inside. "You're right" she looked up from the file at the wolf.

"What?' Bo looked between the two.

Tamsin rubbed her throat. "According to these files over the last few days there have been several fae murdered in the Tierney Lake area. They were strangled."

"That's not even the weirdest part" Dyson continued "All of the murders occurred _after_ we banished the Afreet back to her own dimension."

"I told her to go back to her dimension and stay there. How did she get back" Bo glared, angry that the same fae hurt her girlfriend twice.

"The hand" Tamsin replied. The other three looked at her surprised she mentioned it. "What? I didn't say I couldn't bring it up. I just said you guys couldn't." There was a pause. "Anyways if she somehow got her hand back your mark on her is gone which means…"

"She doesn't have to do what Bo says" Dyson finished. Tamsin nodded in response.

"Well how did she get her hand back?" Bo said.

"I have an idea but I'm not certain" the Valkyrie frowned.

"We should ask Trick" the human came to the same conclusion as the rest of the group.

About half an hour later the group was gathered at the Dal sitting on barstools. Dyson sat next to Kenzi, who on her insistence was next to Bo, and next Bo was Tamsin.

"Let me get this straight. Tamsin was attacked by an Afreet who you banished to her own dimension. And there are several victims murdered in the same manner that the Afreet tried to kill Tamsin."

"Yes but we really want to know how the bitch got her hand back" Kenzi took a sip of beer.

"Well there is clearly a much more powerful fae involved here. She wouldn't be able to do that on her own" Trick looked from Dyson to Bo.

"Then someone had to intentionally help that Afreet and intentionally send her after me" Tamsin narrowed her eyes thinking. "But what does that have to do with Tierney Lake?" she lifted a hand into the air.

"Wait does that mean someone's got it out for Tam-Tam?" Kenzi's eyes widened. Bo's scowled at this suggestion.

"There's no way to tell they might just want her attention… but considering what happened today…" Trick frowned.

"They want her dead" Dyson growled.

"Either that or someone really wants to get your or Bo's attention and she was just the best way to do it" the barkeep gestured to the two in question.

"Great now I'm a pawn" Tamsin put her face down on the bar.

"Sweetie you are not a pawn "Bo put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "You're a rook."

"A rook?" Tamsin looked skeptical.

"Well I figure Tricks the Blood King and I'm his granddaughter so I'd be the queen and you're not a bishop cause bishops can't have sex and knights just move weird" the Succubus rambled.

"We need to work on your analogies babe" Tamsin shook her head. "Anyways we were talking about someone having a hit out on me."

"We can't be sure of that. What we do know is someone wants you up at that lake" Trick replied.

"No. It's probably a trap. I can go. They won't expect me" Bo insisted.

"If you think you're keeping me out of this you need to get your head checked" green eyes connected with brown.

"Hey us too" Kenzi pointed between herself and the wolf.

"See even your pet and vacuum boy want to go and this doesn't have anything to do with them."

"Fine" Bo huffed.

"We should bring Lauren and Hale as well" Dyson added. "If the Afreet, if that's what she really is, is strangling people we might need a doctor, and a siren is always good backup."

"I have a friend who has a lake house up there. I'll give him a call. See if he'll let you guy's stay there" Trick responded. It seemed like he had friends everywhere. He was certainly old enough to have collected a large amount.

He turned and grabbed his phone to make his call while the others discussed their situation.

"What I don't understand is how any Afreet could overpower any Valkyrie let alone a newly reborn one" the wolf shook his head.

"That's why you think it's not an Afreet" Tamsin replied knowing where her partner's thoughts were going.

"Exactly" he nodded.

"So the way I see it there are a few possibilities" Tamsin started using her detective logic as well as her life experience. "One, she was never an Afreet to begin with and she was pretending to get our attention. Two, somebody sent something that looks like the Afreet we fought.. to me, to get our attention. And three, whoever gave the Afreet her hand back also gave her strength and the skill to disappear to get our attention."

"I think it's safe to say they've got it" Bo replied.

"Why couldn't they just send a postcard" Kenzi quipped.

"Is there really someone who has the power to give the Afreet those abilities"?" Dyson stayed on track.

"Not in this dimension" the Valkyrie cryptically answered. This caused the others to become silent thinking about the implications of her statement. They might be getting into something dangerous here.

Trick walked over to the silent group. "My friend says you can use his place. I'd recommend going up there tomorrow so you have time to pack, and get Lauren and Hale."

"Thanks Trick" Bo said before getting off her stool and walking to towards the door. The others followed close behind.

"And be careful" the Blood King warned.

"Aren't we always?" Bo smirked before walking out of the Dal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was going to wait on this but after tonight's episode I need some comfort so I'm hoping this will give some to at least one person on Team Valkubus or just any Tamsin lover some humor to help.**

Chapter 3 Special Grass

The next morning the group was gathered outside the crack shack loading necessities into their vehicles. They were going to be driving up in Tamsin's red Ford F-150 Limited and Lauren's Bentley continental. Lauren had a lot more freedom and money now that she took over Taft's facility and had been using it to create as much harmony between humans and fae as she possibly could. "Is there anything we still need?" the doctor questioned looking around at he faces of her companions.

"Well Tamsin definitely has unnecessary survival gear covered" Bo gestured to the bed of the truck. "It looks like we're ready for a zombie apocalypse."

"Hey survival gear is not unnecessary" Tamsin looked at the two women sharply. "I've been around a long time and it's gotten me through a lot."

"Sweetie we're going to be in a house with running water and a fridge and food from the store" Bo tried to convey the futility of the meticulous packing the Valkyrie had done.

"If all the doc's medical equipment and….DYSON'S PORN" Tamsin shouted making sure the wolf could hear her "are going then so is the survival crap."

"Dude not cool" Dyson complained.

Kenzi's eyes became wide in amazement "There's fae porn?" Lauren did a double take, her eyebrows raised, incredulous at the other girl's obvious approval.

"Really though? Does everyone have what they need because I don't want to have to turn around" Hale walked over to the group.

"I just have one more suitcase in the shack" Kenzi replied. She then turned to her best friend with wide eyes. "Bo-bo would you mind getting that for me? Thanks." She then turned and jumped into the back seat of Tamsin's truck.

Bo stomped her foot "Seriously Kenzi?" Then she got an idea. An awful idea. Bo got a wonderful awful idea.

She put her best charming smile on and turned to her girlfriend who had stopped paying attention in order to discuss directions with the doctor. The map was splayed out on the front of Lauren's car and they were bent over discussing it. "Tammy" Bo called her girlfriend.

Both blondes looked up from the map. Tamsin looked attentive at first but soon recognized the smile on Bo's face. "Oh god, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could go get Kenzi's last suitcase for me" Bo walked over to her.

"Are you serious?" Tamsin's brow rose creasing the skin on her forehead.

Bo who was now directly next to Tamsin started "Well if you do then I will…" before leaning in to whisper the rest in her ear. Tamsin was still for a second before running to the shack and pushing Dyson and Hale out of the way to get there. The rest saw her enter the building.

Kenzi leaned out the window of the truck and made a whipping noise while mimicking the action with her hand.

"No, Kenzi they've already done that" Dyson hid his mouth behind his hand trying not to giggle.

Kenzi and Bo replied at the same time respectively. "No way." "She told you that?"

Dyson and Hale were now laughing so hard they couldn't breathe while Lauren tried to suppress a chuckle inefficiently. "I was just kidding" Dyson gasped "but that is awesome. Who used it on who?"

"We are not talking about this" Bo said hopping into the passenger seat and slamming the door.

"Aw" Dyson moaned disappointed.

"That's ok" Hale looked between his old friend and Lauren. "Kenzi gave me a walkie talkie. We can bother them on the way up."

"A what?" Lauren looked confused. Hale took the walkie out of his pocket to show her. "Oh a two way radio." She smirked at herself. "Got it."

A few seconds later a Valkyrie carrying a suitcase filled with boots walked past them. She opened Kenzi's door and thrust the case into her arms before closing the door again. She turned to see the guys smirking at her. "What?"

"Who uses the whip?" Hale asked right out.

"Ugh." The female detective exclaimed.

Lauren looked to Tamsin "Why don't we just go?" The Valkyrie nodded and hopped into her truck. Lauren got into her car as Dyson and Hale joined her. The plan was that Lauren would follow Tamsin.

Not thirty minutes into the ride Kenzi became bored and Tamsin could tell Bo was as well even if the Succubus wouldn't admit it. "You can turn on the radio if you want." Tamsin gave permission for something she never usually considered. Kenzi shot between the front seats. "I was talking to Bo!" she said slapping away the human's hand.

Bo turned on the radio as Kenzi pouted in the back seat. Bo started off not changing the station and an impressive guitar was heard throughout the car. "What's this?" Kenzi asked the Valkyrie.

"Jimi Hendrix" was the automatic reply.

"Who's that?" Kenzi questioned. Tamsin's jaw dropped in pure shock. "Are you serious?..Bo tell her."

Bo frowned for a second knowing this was not going to go over well "Sorry .I don't know either."

In all the time she'd spent with her girlfriend Bo had never seen her eyebrows get higher than they were at the moment. She was sure if they got any higher they would become part of Tamsin's hair. "What about Fleetwood Mac?" No response. "Jefferson Airplane?" Still silence. "The Who?"

It turned out Bo was wrong because with every suggestion that went unanswered the blonde's eyebrows just kept getting higher.

"Babe your eyes are going to pop out of your head" the brunette warned.

"You've never heard of any of those and you're wasting time worrying about my eyes? …Priorities woman" Tamsin scolded.

"Jeeze calm down Valkubitch" Kenzi scoffed from the back seat. "The music you're referring to is probably ancient."

"ANCEINT! IT ONLY JUST HAPPENED IN THE SIXTIES!" Tamsin shout shrill.

Bo got a careful look in her eyes "Um babe the sixties were like more than 40 years ago. Kenzi and I were born in the eighties and nineties."

The vehicle was completely silent for several minutes before Tamsin's voice broke through grumbling. "I was born in the eighties too."

"Which eighties?" Replied Kenzi skeptical. The Valkyrie grumbled under her breath. "What's that? I couldn't hear you?" Kenzi shouted.

The Valkyrie growled before answering quietly "I was born in 984."

"Holy shit!" Kenzi fell out of her seat. "You've like been alive for more than a thousand years."

"Well I spent some of the time dead. But for the most part yes."

"I guess Bo is _really_ into older women" Kenzi quipped.

Before anyone could take offense to the comment Kenzi's radio crackled. "Little mama come in. This is Hale over."

As Kenzi answered Tamsin rolled her eyes and Bo turned to look at her friend like she was crazy.

"Hale this is Kenzi over."

"Ask them about the whip again" Hale crackled over the two way.

"Not this again" Bo whined.

Kenzi pressed the button on her radio "I'll do my best." She continued pressing so the other car could hear the conversation.

"So really guys, who did use it?" Kenzi leaned between them.

"We are not having this conversation" Bo replied.

"I feel like it's the Valkyrie that's more into pain. All those wars and shit" Kenzi gestured towards the driver. "So did you like whipping your Valkyrie into shape?" Kenzi patted Bo's shoulder.

"I'm not saying anything" the brunette replied.

"Ok that's it I'm checking for marks" Kenzi started pulling at the Succubus's shirt trying to search for the sex injuries.

"Oh my god Kenz stop" Bo tried to swat her off. Unfortunately Kenzi was persistent and it turned into a struggle with thrashing.

It took less than three seconds before the Valkyrie became mad. "Ok stop! This is a fucking new truck."

Kenzi replied out of breath while trying to wrestle Bo's arms "If your fight with the Afreet didn't ruin it this isn't going to." Just then they went around a turn as Kenzi shoved Bo causing the two women to fly into the driver. The truck swerved into the other lane as the blonde got an elbow to the face.

The Valkyrie quickly pushed the two women away and abruptly pulled over to the side of the road. She saw Lauren do the same. "I can't believe you guys just made me pull over." The other two looked at her guilty.

Kenzi pointed to where Tamsin had been elbowed. "You've got a little something." Bo reached over to try to wipe away the blood but Tamsin swatted her hand away. She hunched in her seat seething. As the other three walked to the truck to find out what happened. Tamsin rolled down her window when the doctor tapped on it.

"What happened?" she said softly to the angry woman. The men stood on either side of her.

Tamsin answered calmly since she was the least angry at Lauren "Kenzi and Bo had a fight in the car like six year olds while she was trying to discover the important issue of our sex life."

"I don't think I completely understand" Lauren replied gently.

"Kenzi was trying to see if Bo had sex injuries." Tamsin's voice became louder "And someone elbowed ME IN THE FACE." Kenzi and Bo looked guilty again.

"Oh I see. Do you want me to look at that for you?" She offered.

"No but maybe we could trade Kenzi for Dyson" green eyes flicked over to the goth. Kenzi held her hand over her heart, mouth open offended.

Lauren looked between Kenzi and Tamsin. "I don't know Tamsin."

"No I'll be good. I swear." Kenzi begged.

"Fine but only if you give your two-way to Bo" Tamsin growled. As Kenzi did this, the Valkyrie turned back to Lauren. "How are you on gas? We should stop and get some before we get to the place. Trick said there wouldn't be any stations nearby."

"We can stop in a bit" Lauren answered. They shared a mutual nod before Tamsin rolled up her window and they were on their way again.

A few hours into the ride the two vehicles pulled on to a dirt road with several pot holes. When Lauren got stuck in one they considered hooking her car to Tamsin's truck to pull it out, but that ended up being unnecessary. Between the doctor pressing the accelerator, Hale and Dyson pushing from the back and Tamsin pulling from the front they managed to dislodge it. Luckily Lauren was a good driver and didn't run over the Valkyrie.

When they arrived at the house they came to the logical conclusion that Trick's friend was rather wealthy. The house was very modern, sided in vertical brown siding, the left side of the house had a slanted roof and several windows covered the front of the place. The whole place appeared to be three floors in total. Bo and Kenzi ran in to investigate immediately leaving poor whipped Tamsin to carry in the bags. Upon entering the house the kitchen was to the right and the living room to the left. The kitchen had black granite countertops and cabinets made of adler. The floor was clearly made from cherry wood. In the middle of the room there was a large table also made of cherry. The living room had a large amount of floor space the cherry flooring carried into it. There was a grey area rug in the entertainment area where a flatscreen was mounted on the wall. The room also had a bar on the wall opposite the television. There were two rather large bathrooms directly under the stairs which lead to the second floor. While walking up these stairs Tamsin saw the impressive deck that had both a Jacuzzi and an outdoor bar. Upon reaching the second floor which was carpeted in a darker grey than the living room, Tamsin found the reason for Kenzi's eagerness to get into the house. "This one's mine" Kenzi shouted as Tamsin passed. She turned her head to see the girl pointing into a room.

"Cool" the Valkyrie said tossing one of the girl's bags at her. The blonde chuckled when the human almost fell over after catching it. Dyson had taken the room across from Kenzi .When Tamsin reached the third floor Hale had taken the room closest to the stairs and Lauren was directly across the hall. She found Bo in one of the rooms at the end of the hall. "Why this one?"

Bo shrugged. "I just wanted to be as far from everyone as possible so they don't complain when I make you scream.

"Is that so?" Tamsin questioned mischievously, placing the bags on the floor.

"You bet it is" Bo smirked and walked over placing her arms around the Valkyrie's neck. Tamsin leaned down and kissed the other woman, who quickly reciprocated. This is what they were doing when Kenzi arrived at their doorway.

"Guy's come on. Hot tub time" Kenzi said excitedly.

The two separated and Bo rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder. "Ok we'll be down in a sec."

"You better. The doc is doing her science thing with alcohol so it's either gonna be great or I'm gonna need Tamsin's Valkyrie powers to make me forget it.

When everyone was changed into their bathing suits they sat in the hot tub. Dyson had on an orange and black pair of swim trunks while Hale had on a pair of red and black ones along with his hat. Lauren had on a bikini that was designed with alternating black and white stripes. Kenzi wore a black bikini as one would expect of her. The succubus was in a red bikini that revealed quite a bit of skin. Tamsin had gone with a dark green that emphasized the color of her eyes.

Lauren passed her concoctions around to the group. Dyson drank first and the other recipients looked at him closely as to avoid drinking something foul. The wolf's eye immediately lit up. "Oh my god this is great."

"Let us drink" Kenzi shouted loudly before gulping from her cup. Bo smiled at her friend while Tamsin raised her eyebrows while taking a drink from her cup.

The doctor suddenly got out of the hot tub and went over to the bar. A short while later Tamsin heard her name being called. "Psst Tamsin." The Valkyrie's eyes widened as she turned to Lauren who was waving her over in an exaggerated manner. Tamsin was so intrigued by Lauren's behavior that she didn't notice Bo's eyes turn blue as she watched her get out of the water.

"What's up doc?" the Valkyrie asked when she was close enough to the other blonde.

"Tamsin I have weed. Do you want some?"

"Doc weed doesn't really do much for me" Tamsin frowned. Sometimes being a Valkyrie had its down sides.

The doctor shook her head vigorously in protest. "No you don't get it. I made this myself."

"Great for you"

"No" Lauren said a little loudly. "I made it so fae could get stoned too."

"And you want to give me some" The taller blonde clarified. The doctor nodded rapidly. "Ok doc. Give me a hit." Lauren handed the Valkyrie a joint. Tamsin was quick to inhale as much as she could. She held the smoke in her lungs before breathing out, covering Lauren's face in the smoke. The two went back and forth for a bit and after a while Lauren deemed that they had smoked enough.

"Are you high yet?" Lauren asked Tamsin.

"No."

"Ugh" Lauren pointed a finger at her "you're supposed to be high." At this Tamsin began to giggle. "Ah ha finally. I knew this would do it." Lauren jumped up and down.

"Dude stop being annoying" Tamsin scowled.

"No Tamsin. You don't understand. I can't be annoying because everything is purple."

"Oh my god!" the Valkyrie looked around eyes wide. While looking at the purple world she noticed her girlfriend walking towards them in her bathing suit. Unfortunately she was way too stoned to feel aroused.

"What are you two up to?" Bo looked at them suspiciously.

Tamsin gasped. Bo looked at her strange. "Your voice is making the top of my head tingle."

"It's the sound waves" Lauren nodded sagely.

Bo's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you guy's high?" They both smiled at her in response before breaking down into giggles. Lauren had to hold onto the Valkyrie's arm for support.

The doctor's head rubbed up against Tamsin's arm. "You're soft" Tamsin said reaching out to rub Lauren's head.

"Thanks" she replied reaching up towards Tamsin's hair. She ran her finger through the blonde strands "You too."

"If a bit falls out you should keep it. It's luckier than a green man" Tamsin told her fellow blonde.

"Are you guys serious?" Bo sighed.

Lauren leaned over to whisper in Tamsin's ear "I think she feels left out."

Tamsin thought about it for a second before replying. "We should tell her she's soft too." At this the blondes nodded and went over to the succubus both attempting to play with her hair.

Bo struggled to escape the grabby hands but ultimately it was a failure. Lauren promptly announced "Bo your hair is nice but it's missing the sunshine."

Tamsin's eyes went wide. "Is she going to die?"

"No she wears some of yours."

"Ok you two." Bo grabbed onto Tamsin's arm with her left hand and Lauren's with her right and led them back to the hot tub.

"Hey BoBo what's up" Kenzi shouted. "You guys aren't gonna have a human sandwich threesome right?"

"No Kenzi these two just decided to get themselves really fucking stoned."

Kenzi's blue eyes became very wide. "Detective Valkubitich and Doc. No Fun, are high at the same time. THIS IS AWESOME!"

Now back in the warm water Tamsin sighed and put her head on Bo's shoulder. The Valkyrie placed a soft kiss where her head was laying. "You taste good. Do I taste good?"

At this Dyson spit out the sip he had just taken from his drink. "Ew now there's wolf bacteria in a warm moist environment ideal for multiplication" Lauren protested.

"What the hell man!" Hale protested as he was the closest to the spit.

"Oh that's what I said to him that time I kissed him" Tamsin announced excitedly.

Bo's eyes widened. "Excuse me!"

"Who haven't you kissed?" Dyson asked.

"Me" Lauren yelled. "Tamsin we should kiss" the human said seriously.

"Ok" the other blonde agreed. They leaned towards each other across the Succubus. Bo was stunned for a moment but she pushed them apart just before their lips met.

"Not cool dude" Tamsin whined.

"Tamsin's only kissed two of us" Kenzi added "It's Bo that's kissed everyone here."

"No way!" Bo protested. "I haven't kissed Hale!"

"Um yeah you did when we were under the influence of that creepy spider thingy."

"I KILLED IT" Lauren announced remembering stabbing the heart in the Dhal.

"We know" Dyson replied.

"Well Tamsin didn't know" the doctor protested looking at the Valkyrie for confirmation and smiled when she received a nod. "Besides Bo hasn't kissed everyone here yet. She still hasn't kissed herself."

Tamsin's eyes grew "I know a warlock…"

"Don't even think about it" the Succubus ordered.

Lauren looked at Bo for a second. "I could clone you." The Succubus sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Woods

The next morning Bo sat next to Tamsin on one side of the table with Lauren at the head near Tamsin and Kenzi at the head near Bo. Hale was seated across from Bo. Dyson's seat was currently unoccupied as he was making breakfast for everyone. "So I noticed a significant lack of Succusex last night" Kenzi broke the silence.

"Tamsin was way too high to do anything but comment on how the brown color of the room made her feel like she was in a cave" Bo sighed. "And how we were going to end up fighting off gnomes."

"Seriously gnomes?" the goth looked at the Valkyrie incredulous.

"Well actually gnomes are no laughing matter. They were actually responsible for a miniature genocide in the 1100's" Lauren informed the group.

"Tammers were you there for that?" Kenzi pestered. Lauren laughed thinking Kenzi was joking.

"No I was in Novgorod at the time. When they declared themselves a republic" the Valkyrie replied taking a mouthful of her coffee. This action was juxtaposed with the doctor spitting out a mouthful of hers at the exact same moment. Tamsin glared at her having received some of the spray.

"I knew Valkyries lived a long time but I never realized it was that long" Lauren explained as Bo wiped her ex's coffee off her girlfriend.

"Most don't" Tamsin replied smugly. "Also what the fuck have you done to that perfectly good coffee?"

The doctor looked at her confused. Dyson paced some pancakes in front of Lauren while explaining "Ignore her she disapproves of drinking coffee any way other than black." Tamsin simply grunted in response.

"So how are we expanding our search today?" the Succubus looked to the detectives.

"We start by looking at the sites where the bodies were found see if the human's missed anything" Dyson said sitting down with his own food after handing out everyone else's. "T-sin do you have the map?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes "Yes I do. I also have the most likely areas of inhabitation plotted based on the locations of the incidents." Her eyes shifted briefly towards Kenzi who was drowning her pancakes in enough syrup to make a maple tree jealous.

"How many murder sites are there?" Kenzi asked syrup covering her face.

"Overall 5" Hale responded.

"Are we going to split up to get through them faster?" ice blue eyes passed to each of the others.

"I think that since when Tamsin was attacked alone she couldn't fight of the Afreet by herself it's a bad idea" Hale responded. The Valkyrie nodded angrily in agreement. She was made for war, if she couldn't fight off this creature alone none of them could. After breakfast Tamsin grabbed her pack with her maps and survival gear. Lauren placed her scientific sundries into a backpack and Dyson and Hale spent 20 minutes convincing Kenzi and Bo to wear more practical foot wear.

After their preparations the group set out to the woods surrounding the lake. The murders had all occurred in the woods meaning a difficult journey for the less experienced trackers. Dyson shifted into his wolf form knowing that he would be able to provide a different perspective in his animal form. Lauren held up a sensor that was searching for fae pheromones or some such thing. No one was sure how she was avoiding picking up their own. Bo was taking care not to fall over while looking out for the Afreet she had decided to kill. It was not long before they reached the scene of the first murder.

"I can't get anything useful out of this" Tamsin protested. "The crime scene investigators have trampled all over any tracks I would be able to follow. Dyson do you smell anything other than human?" The wolf huffed in displeasure. "That's a no then." The Valkyrie looked at Hale who was looking up rather than down. "See anything?"

"Yes actually." The rest of the group stopped their activities and looked up to see what the siren was referring to. There was a strange green plant descending from many of the tree branches.

"I'll need a sample" Lauren said excitedly. Upon hearing this Bo began to climb the nearest tree, attempting to get the strange plant. When she reached the desired branch she grasped a handful before jumping down triumphant. Lauren came over immediately to investigate the plant.

The blonde doctor pulled a piece of equipment or two from her bag analyzing the evidence. "It's not fae in origin." She announced before pulling out a small notebook. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Bo questioned.

"Well put simply this plant appears to be one of the several referred to as pondweed. Which means it should only be found in bodies of water and absolutely not hanging from a tree branch" Lauren frowned placing the specimen in a small vial.

"So do we follow the pondweed or do we continue to investigate the crime scenes?" Kenzi asked.

"We might find more pondweed at the other crime scenes" Hale answered.

"We should check at least one more crime scene for the same weed. Because if this is a coincidence I don't want to waste time following a false trail" Tamsin replied pulling out the map. Dyson barked in agreement and rushed off in the direction of the nearest crime scene. The rest of the group tried to follow the wolf detective as quickly as possible but when Kenzi nearly fell flat on her face, only to be rescued by the Valkyrie and Siren, they had to slow down a bit.

Upon reaching the crime scene the group peered up into the trees looking for the anomalous pondweed. "I don't see anything" Bo cried out frustrated "Lauren do you see any pondweed?" Tamsin looked fondly exasperated at the impatience of the Succubus.

"No Bo I don't" Lauren said gently.

"Just because it's not in the trees doesn't mean there isn't any here" Hale said quietly as if the mention of its presence would cause the plant to disappear.

"He's right" Tamsin said as wolf Dyson barked in agreement.

"Wow, do you two always agree about detective stuff?" Bo asked looking from the wolf to her girlfriend.

"Rarely, today's a good day" Tamsin smirked. The female detective saw a stick on the ground which she picked up and used to begin poking around for evidence.

Bo and Kenzi shared an incredulous look upon seeing Lauren take out a magnifying lens to inspect the area. "Nerd" the goth coughed before smirking. The doctor raised her eyebrows at the comment but didn't remove her attention from her work.

Minutes later a bark from Dyson caused the group to rush over to his location. Tamsin bent down next to him looking at what he had found. "Looks like more of that weed shit doc" she announced. She batted her partner's muzzle out of the way in order to collect a sprig.

"Unfortunately not the type of weed you two smoked last night" Kenzi lamented.

"Speak for yourself" Bo sighed. She really hoped the two women didn't plan on a repeat performance anytime soon.

Tamsin handed the specimen to the doctor. "It's the same plant right doc?"

"Yes it is" Lauren nodded, putting it into a second vial before labeling it.

"We should go to the lake then" Hale shifted his fedora to wipe away some sweat.

"Dyson should change back first" the Valkyrie stated. Hale put the wolf's backpack, containing clothing, behind some trees so he wouldn't scar the group with his nudity. After a few short minutes Dyson joined them in his human form and the walk to the lake began.

"Ugh" Kenzi complained several minutes in. "Bo can't you just get you're Valkubabe to fly us all there?"

Tamsin turned abruptly and glared. "Just because I have wings does not mean I'm a taxi service."

"At some point I would really like to see those" Lauren interjected.

"Sure doc. I'll rip open my shoulder blades to satisfy your scientific curiosity. Just say when" Tamsin grumbled. Bo walked over to her Valkyrie and held her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"I apologize, Tamsin. I didn't realize that the process was painful for you" Lauren replied.

"It's ok doc. In Valhalla we sometimes just leave them out, but that doesn't really work when trying to remain inconspicuous." The Valkyrie adjusted a strap on her back pack with her free hand.

Bo reached around Tamsin's back and pushed upward on the backpack, judging. "Babe, are you carrying bricks in there?"

"Well you never know when you need to build a wall. I even have some mortar" Tamsin replied sarcastically. The succubus smiled at the blonde's wit.

"It's up here" Dyson called from up ahead.

The company made their way through the trees and into the open. There were about 60 feet between the edge of the forest and the beginning of the lake. The fact that the ground was covered in well-kept grass indicated that the land was someone's property. Large homes surrounded the clear lake indicating that the residents of the area were wealthy. The closest home was a modern painted white with three floors and a multilevel well varnished deck. The deck boasted a massive hot tub, an outside bar and the lowest level contained an in ground pool.

"It's a wealthy area. Probably mostly vacation homes" Bo commented looking around.

"Look at how large this lake is" Dyson gestured to the body of water made blue by the clear sky and the midday sun. "I don't know how we can expect to find anything."

Tamsin sighed in frustration before walking over to the edge of the lake and peering into the water. The Valkyrie's face quickly changed from an expression of neutrality to one of confusion compounded with deep concern. This reaction was warranted as she saw a reflection in the lake that was not congruent with their surroundings. Little ripples formed on the surface from the vision of rain and clouds she saw on the other side. The Valkyrie saw rocky cliffs and sandy shores in the place of the tidy grounds around them. The upscale homes gave off no reflection and cold unforgiving evergreens replaced the comfort of the deciduous ones. The wind could be seen whipping the rain in all directions. Tamsin felt a rush of death and despair upon viewing this strange reflection. "That's new. And definitely bad."

"What's bad?" Bo said as she and the others joined the blonde.

"Look in the lake" Tamsin said wearily.

Bo peered over her girlfriend's shoulder as Dyson crouched down next to his partner. Hale peered into the lake from next to Dyson while the goth stood behind the wolf in case she needed protection. Lauren made her way over to Tamsin's other side.

"What the fuck" Bo gasped in shock. Hale's eyes grew wide as Dyson scowled.

"There's a whole different world in there" the wolf wondered aloud.

"What are you guys drinking the Kool-aid or something? " Kenzi looked at them. "There's nothing there."

"Interesting" Lauren frowned. "I don't see anything either."

"This is really, really bad" Tamsin said softly, peering closer.

Bo placed a hand on Tamsin's shoulder "Be careful" she pleaded.

Dyson grabbed a nearby stick and went to poke the surface. Tamsin saw this out of the corner of her eye. "DON'T!" she yelled at him but it was too late and she felt a force yank her into the water. It grabbed her at her very core causing her to gasp in discomfort.

Lauren and Kenzi saw Bo pulled in immediately after, followed by Dyson and Hale. None of them had time to respond to this invisible force and Kenzi failed in her attempt to grab the wolf in time.

"Oh shit" Kenzi gasped, looking for her friends to remerge. Lauren who had a fair idea as to what happened didn't expect them to come out of the water anytime soon. The doctor felt her heart and stomach plummet in distress.

"Oh this is bad. Really bad." Lauren said in a panic "We need to contact Trick."

"What are you talking about?" Kenzi said shocked at the doctor's deduction. "We need to wait for them to swim back up or go down there and get them."

"I don't think they're in this universe anymore" Lauren told the other human. She grabbed the stick Dyson had been using. "Watch" Lauren said plunging the stick into the lake.

"Doc No!" Kenzi shouted. But the stick stopped barely a foot down as it hit the bottom of the lake.

Lauren smirked as she proved her theory only for her face to fall when she realized what it meant for Bo and the others. "It's only a foot deep Kenzi. We can't get them back alone."


End file.
